outlast and RWBY
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: team RWBY are trying to know why people are disappearing will they survive or will they die
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night when team RWBY decided to discover the truth of mount massive asylum see what they can discover what they can do about these strange disappearances at beacon they forgot to bring their weapons all they have are cameras

"Ruby do you think this is a good idea?" asked Weiss

"Weiss we need to find out whats going on at beacon why these things are happening"

"yeah and your first idea was hey lets go to a insane asylum nice going there Ruby"

"hey Weiss there is a good reason being here" said Grey

"oh yeah there is no there is not we'll get killed!" she yelled in frustration

"Weiss just be calm we'll be fine as long as we stick together nothing bad will happen hopefully" said Blake

"yeah OK" Weiss said sarcastically she didn't like abandoned places especially old creepy looking asylums but this was her team her brother was here with her so there was nothing to be afraid of right usually it's the other way around Weiss would usually comfort Grey but today was different she also hated the dark ever since she was little would today change that probably not

"We're here" said Yang

"Mount massive asylum what a creepy place" said Weiss

"lets go in" said Yang

"umm are you sure we should I think the front door is locked" said Weiss

"then we find a way around Weiss you are not getting out of this so easy" said Blake

"uggg fine" they look for another way around when Ruby spots a broken gate

"Guys over here" she shouts they walk up to it and crouch through the gate

"OK now this is creepy" said Weiss

"we need to find a way in...wait there's a ladder" said Blake they walk up to the ladder and starts to climb it they notice a gap in the walkway they jump the gap and continue to climb

"well I guess we'll climb through the window" said Yang they find a room then the lights go out

"guys where are you?" said Ruby

"Ruby turn on your night vision on your camera" said Grey she turns it on

"Oh OK"

"OK this place is creepy I don't trust it" said Weiss they walk through the door and into another room then the TV came on Ruby jumped with a loud scream

"Ruby it's OK don't worry nothing bad has happened yet" said Yang she was always good with comforting Ruby

"Sorry I don't like when stuff randomly comes on" she said panicking

"well lets get moving" said Blake they need to find out whats going on so they kept moving at this point Grey didn't trust this place after the bathroom door closed shut on it's own they saw a vent

"Lets climb through it see where it takes us" said Ruby they did they were climbing through it when they saw a fat pig looking guy Ruby decided to squeeze through the cabinets first

"Little pig" the fat pig guy said and pick up Ruby and he threw her off the ledge the rest of the team ran down the stairs to find a elder looking down at her he was talking but they couldnt make out what he was saying then he disappeared

"Ruby you OK?" asked Yang

"Yes I'm fine" said Ruby


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to get out of here" said Grey

"OK" said Ruby

"Guys I see a hallway and I think I see a security door but of course I think we need a key card" said Yang

"Where do we go to get the key card?" asked Blake

"Guys there's a room over here I think this is the way to go" said Ruby they follow her and she raises her camera and gets scared by a plant they kept on moving and saw a guy in a wheelchair sleeping but Ruby saw him move his head but she didn't let that scare her they need to continue to get the key card

just where is it they all thought

"guys a room we should go inside" said Yang

"got it" said Weiss they enter the room

"umm ill go find it" said Ruby she exits the room and searches for the key card

"hum a room please be it" and it was she picks up the key card and runs back to her team

"guys I found it"

"OK good" they walk back to the hall where the guy is and he jumps on Ruby but she pushes him off they run as fast as they can to the security door

"Guys you stay out here but hide just in case" she walks in and sits down trying to activate the doors but a guy is on one of the cameras and turns off the power then she hears chains she needs to hide

"Where to hide? Wait the locker" she gets in the locker and prays to god he doesn't find her he breaks down the door and says

"you were he weren't you little pig ill find you all of you whores" she's glad he didn't find her she steps out of the locker and tries to find her team

"Ruby we're right here" said Grey

"Guys I have bad news"

"What is it?" said Blake

"The power's off"

"Oh god nonononono this cant be happening" said Weiss

"I know where we have to turn it on that would be the basement"

"No I cant handle the halls and their really lit" said Grey

**please tell me what you think about this fanfic rate fav review **


	3. Chapter 3

**so this is the next chapter enjoy also if you see words that like british or irish would use im scotch irish **

* * *

"No we are not going into the basement" Said Grey

"I agree with Grey" Said Ruby

"No Guys we need to turn on the power" Said Yang

"Fine but as soon as we are done im out" Said Ruby

"Well let's go then" said Blake she didn't want tell them but she was Scared too they walked down

"So who's going first?" said Ruby

"I guess I will" said Blake she walks down scared out of her life but she didn't show it they followed her down then they heard a voice

"Who Who Who's there?" Ruby felt like screaming but she didn't want to get caught

"Let's go" said Weiss

"O...OK" said Ruby they continue to the power room but the light should be green Ruby thought of the worse thing to turn on the generators

"Guys I think we need to turn on the generators" Ruby whispered

"OK where to start?" said Blake

"There" said Ruby pointing to a room

"OK let's go" said Yang they walk slowly to the room so they don't make any noise but the only problem with that is there is water in the room they need to reach the room Ruby was scared she didn't want to die not here

"There's the generator" said Ruby she pushed the button and then the door sounded like it being broken down

"hide" said Weiss Ruby didn't have time to hide in the locker but she found another place to hide under a bed all Yang could think about is she hopes he wont find Ruby but he searches the locker right next to Blake

"There's no putty tat there" he said he walks out of the room Ruby gets out from under the bed and Blake,Weiss,Yang and Grey step out of the lockers

"So what now?' asked Grey

"We need to turn on the other generator" said Ruby

"What how many generators are there?" Asked Yang

"Two and One lever"

"Great thats two more things for us to turn on" said Weiss

"Lets go turn it on" said Blake

"OK" said Ruby they walk to the next room but Grey thought they were screwed because he didn't crouch

"What was that?" the guy said but they kept moving to the generator they're afraid to die but they need to get out of here they finally reach the room

"OK who's going to turn it on this time?" said Ruby

"I guess I will you guys just hide" each of them hides in the lockers but Grey thought of something smart he hid behind a gas tank thing the door was being broke down then the guy walked in a looked at the generator and then walked over to the lockers he opened the locker that no one was in

"Up and away" he said they stepped out of they're hiding spots

"Now the lever" said Ruby they walk into the room they came from somehow Ruby knows where the lever is but they cant complain

"Right here" she turns it on and they immediately hide then they hear him running he searches the locker and Grey was in it he pulls Grey out and Grey runs as fast as he could to turn on the power but he lost Grey Grey was happy he continued to the button he turns it on and the lights flicker on and the guy was gone he ran as fast as he could back to his team

"Guys he's gone and the power's on"

"OK" said Ruby they step out of the lockers and run back upstairs

"OK lets go to the security room" they ran to the room when they got there the door was broken down

"OK lets just enter the codes" said Ruby but five people were behind them and injected a needle into them

"I'm sorry my son and daughters but I can't let you leave not yet there is a lot for you to see" they faint and loose conscious


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby woke up in a room and she doesn't know how she got there she got up from the bed she was on and a guy unlocks the door she walks out to find her team out

"Ruby you OK?" asked Yang

"Yes what happened?" she asked

"We got drugged or something" said Weiss

"Lets get out of here" said Grey

"I don't like this let's go" said Blake when they were walking they saw two naked guys

"I would like to kill them" one said

"so would I"

"but father marten said not to"

"when we can we'll kill them slowly"

"that's an idea"

"OK I'll never get that out of my mind" said Ruby

"lets just go" said Weiss

guys I found a hole in the wall" said Yang

"lets go" said Blake they squeeze through the hole then they climb to find people up there and it scared Ruby

"let's go behind us" said Weiss

"OK" said Blake they walk behind them and when they crossed the path the guys were gone they walk into a room that looked like a gas chamber it gassed them then It let them out so they ran out as fast as they could then guys started chasing them but Blake got split up from the team Blake was running for her life finally she found a elevator and got in when she got up she saw a crazy doctor and he hit her and then strapped her to a wheel chair and rolled her out of the room

"LET ME GO! screamed Blake

"No darling I need to do some tests on you" Blake was scared where is he taking me she thought

"OK let's roll you in here" he takes the camera

"Oh home movies let me just set this here so It gives us time to talk"

"Please let me go...wait what are you doing with those" she said as he picked up big scissors and started to cut at Blake's fingers

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH this hurts" she said in pain

"No stop AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH please stop"

"No there is a lot for you absorb" he said as he cut away at her fingers again

"OK I'm done ill just let you sit here to die hahaha" he said as he walk out of the room Blake started to rock the chair hoping to get out and It worked she decided to pick up the camera cause she knew she needed it

"Blake!Blake! where are you?" yelled Ruby

"Ruby! I'm coming" she ran out of that room as fast as she could to the sound of Ruby's voice as she did she saw the doctor again she needs to hide but where wait a bed she hides under it hoping he wouldn't find her and he walked right by her he walked back to the room and she ran for her life to Ruby

"lets get out of here" said Yang

"I got the key" said Weiss they ran to the elevator and turned the key when the elevator went down a floor they saw him

"I'm not giving up on you yet" he said he got the door open and tried to kill them but the elevator kept going down and crushed him

"Guys there's a hatch in the elevator let's get in it" said Yang

"Blake what happened?" asked Grey

"He cut off some of my fingers" she said crying

"Don't worry your safe now" said Weiss they jump down and go into a fiery room

"Oh god what happened here?" asked Ruby

"I had to burn it all of it murkoff tried to kill us if you want to exit it's through the kitchen" said someone they don't know

"we need to find a way to kill this fire" said Weiss Blake was sitting on the floor holding her fingers

"Blake we have to go" said Yang

"It hurts Yang"

"I know Blake I know but we have to go"

"I cant it hurts if he came back and I didn't break free who knows what he would've done to me"

"It's OK Blake don't think about that" said Ruby

"I got lost and I thought that elevator would get me back to you guys but...

"Shhhh it's OK it's OK"

"Lets go before something else gets you or all of us" said Yang

"Right" said Weiss


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to find the sprinklers valve" said Weiss

"I wonder where it is?" said Ruby

"I dont know Ruby we need to find it"

"Well lets find it before I die of blood loss" said Blake

"Blake it's fine on the way we'll try to find a medical kit" said Grey a text noise came

"What I thought there was no cell phone signal" said Yang the text read

_Have you guys found out about the disappears yet_

_no sir_ Ruby replied back

"HELP ME!" someone yelled Ruby recognized the voice she just couldn't put her head around the voice

"Don't worry we're coming!" yelled Ruby they had to turn around to get the the voice they Ran fearing that they'll be to late they got there Ruby couldn't believe her eyes

"saph...Sapphire" Ruby said

"RUBY!" she said cheerfully

"Wait what is going on here?" said Yang

"Guys this is my real sister I lost her when we lost our mom" Sapphire had blue hair green eyes and causal clothing on

"Sapphire just what are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"I dont know I was with dad and when he turned his back I was knocked out and brought here"

"OK just stick close to us" said Blake

"O...OK" said Sapphire they walked out of the room to try and find the sprinkler valve the fire looked like it was following them Ruby didn't like fire her mother died in it but she doesn't want to end up like her mom so they need to find the sprinklers they ran out of the room and broke down the door and ran for their life's to find the sprinkler valve Ruby loves Sapphire she hopes she can keep her safe but how there's people that could kill her she wont let that happen never Sapphire is her baby sis and she'll protect her with her life but they need to get moving to find the valve if they dont they'll die for sure

"Guys lets go and find Blake a medical kit or try to find one anyway" said Yang

"Got it"said Ruby

"Guys my leg hurts" said Sapphire

"here let me pick you up" said Ruby

"uh thanks sis"

"no problem" Ruby picks up sapphire and threw her over her shoulders they walk out the back door and their outside how could this be in the courtyard too

"Well shit" said Weiss

"you have got to be kidding me" said Ruby

"Sis I see a big guy in the backround" said Sapphire

"Guys back away slowly he cant see us I hope" said Ruby

"Why sis?"

"Sapphire because he threw your sister of a ledge" said Blake

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yelled Yang they turn to see the fat pig man hold Yang

"YANG! LET HER GO YOU MONSTER" Yelled Ruby but it was too late he had already Ripped her head off and walked away


	6. Chapter 6

"Yang!" Ruby Screamed in terror

"Yang" she said again her voice sounding like she was going to cry

"it's OK Ruby" said Blake

"She will be missed" said Weiss

"we need to go before that fat pig guy comes" said Blake

"Right" said Ruby almost in tears

"and we need to turn on the sprinklers" said Weiss

"i dont trust it out here" said Ruby

"Let's just sprint for it" said Blake they ran for their lifes they found a hole and crouched through it hoping he wouldn't follow them it lead to the sewers Ruby hated the sewers the smell everything so she didn't want to go here but they needed to find the valve so they can go through the kitchen

"Blake I dont like it here it smells I cant stand it. how can you stand it? Said Ruby

"Cause Ruby Grey and I have lived next to a sewer all our life"

"It does stink but same I have lived next to a sewer all my life with and without Grey" said Weiss they run to try and find the pump they need to turn off the fire but Ruby thought about Yang she cant leave her body up there no she must move on she's sure Yang would do the same for her so she just needs to survive for Yang they run to the valve duck under a hole and find the door to the valve and turn it on

"now we have to go all the way back"

"I know you're in here little pig"

"Guys hide" said Blake

"Yea where?" asked Ruby

"Anywhere" said Weiss they run but Ruby trips and falls the fat pig guy found her and started chasing her she's scared as it is what if he gets me she thought but she kept running her heart racing her mind circling with thoughts like will she die she didn't want to think about that she just ran trying not to die she needs to find a place to hide or something there a tight spot he cant get to her here she squeezes through he tries to get her but she is out of his reach he just growls she just is happy to not get caught now to wait until he goes away for now she just searches the room and hears the girls shout her name

"Ruby!Ruby!"shouted Blake she ran for it she went through the cabinet and ran for it to the team RWBY her heart was still racing she saw the pig guy and just ran to Blake's voice

"Blake!" Ruby said crying and panting heavy

"Ruby im glad your OK"

"Little pig"

"RUN!" said Weiss they ran for their life as fast as they could Grey carrying Ruby as they were running Ruby passes out in Grey's arms

"Is the fat pig guy chasing us?" asked Weiss

"No" said Blake

"Lets take a break" said Weiss

"Right here" said Grey as they were sleeping Grey heard Ruby Scream

"GREY HELP ME!"

"Kid you cant kill us" Grey found a pipe and picked it up and hit both of them

"Oh thank you Grey thank you you saved me I love you Grey" she said

"I love you too Ruby" said Grey

"Let's go" said Blake

"OK I cant walk" said Ruby

"Here" he lifts Ruby up over his shoulders and Blake lifts Sapphire over her shoulders and they walk to the place they need to be they still haven't found the sprinkler valve they need to find it

"Sis what if we dont find the sprinklers system" said Sapphire

"Then we can't go back to the kitchen" said Ruby

"Oh OOW" Sapphire screamed in pain

"Sorry Sapphire I didn't mean to" said Blake

"It's OK" she said


	7. Chapter 7

**i forgot to give credit to the person that i got credit from to use Sapphire was life beyond life thank you man **

* * *

They kept walking trying to not get caught but they saw a guy with a knife in his hand Ruby was scared she didn't want to look she couldn't look from being carried the way she was they hit Blake and took Sapphire Sapphire woke up in a room naked

"RUBY! SIS! WHERE ARE YOU!? why am naked she thought

"Calm down girl"

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" she demanded

"Don't worry she's fine you should be worried" he held out his penis

"get ready for the pain" he sticks his penis in her and starts penetrating her

"PLEASE STOP" she screams in pain

"No im just getting started" he pushes his penis her her more

"PLEASE IT HURTS"

"Thats the point"

"NO PLEASE I GIVE IN TO YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO"

"Pleasure which I am having it right now"

"I can feel you cuming"

"NO PLEASE IT FEELS SO GOOD"

"So I will put more pressure on you"

"IM GOING TO CUM" she said

"I can feel it do you feel it come on just let go"

"YES IM CUMING" she screamed

"Good girl now" he stabs her in the stomach

"I'm going to let you die"

"SAPPHIRE!"

"Oh look their coming to watch you die"

"SAPPHIRE you OK" said Ruby Crying

"Ruby He Rap...Raped me"

"Shhhhh it's OK It's OK He's gone I wont let him hurt you again" Sapphire was crying she just got raped she hopes Ruby understands

"Sis do you know what it's like to be Raped"?

"Sorry no but I know it must hurt"

"It does"

"dont worry he wont do that again now we need to put some clothing on you" they get her clothes and put them on her

"Now I feel secure" she said Sapphire has never gotten raped before now she knows it hurts she needs to watch her back who knows what will happen to her she backed Grey away from the group and said

"Do you like my Sister"?

"Yes i already told her"

"OK just give my sister the respect she deserves please"

"Yes I will"

"Now lets go before they worry about us" they ran back to the group for they wouldn't worry about them

"So my sister how much you like her?"

"I love her she's my life if I love her I don't know what I'll do"

"how can someone rape me a 10 year old girl"

"Sapphire he hasn't seen a girl in 5 years"

"Now let me patch you up we already patched up Blake now for you"

"Thank you" said Sapphire he was patching her when they heard Ruby scream

"HELP ME!"

"RUBY! We're coming"

"GET AWAY FROM HER" yelled Grey they saw the fat pig man holding Ruby Grey got pissed so he ran up to him and kicked him and Ruby fell from his arms

"Ruby you OK sis?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sapphire" said Ruby

"I don't want my sis to be hurt"

"No I don't want my sis to be hurt your my baby sis I wont let my sis to get hurt"

"OK but didn't Grey piss him off?"

"No he didn't he just walked away"

"Let's go guys" said Grey


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby was looking up at the sky thinking of her mom

"Mom I will take good care of Sapphire I promise"

Ruby did you say something?"said Blake

"No what sorry if you heard that"

"OK I just want to make sure" said Blake

"naw I'm fine I'm fine"

"OK then but you have to tell me sometime"

"OK"

"Ruby please don't let that happen to me again...please." Sapphire said crying

"I wont Sapphire I wont don't worry I love you Sapphire"

"I love you too Ruby. Forever sisters?"

"Forever sisters"

"Guys let's go before that guy comes again"

"Yes come on Sapphire" said Ruby

"OK sis" they got up and Sapphire's leg and stomach started hurting

"Can someone carry me please?" she asked

"Yes here grab my hand" said Ruby she grabs Ruby's hand and bridal carried her

"Thanks sis"

"No problem Sapphire" she carry's Sapphire she is heavy but Ruby doesn't care it's her sister she feels like 1 pound to her Grey was walking with them when he suddenly stopped he was hearing voices

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Blake and Weiss were running toward him

"Grey it's OK it's just the asylum intercom"

"No it's real I can hear them their saying we're all going to die"

"It's just in your head it's OK"

"Guys you coming"

"Just go we'll be with you in a few" said Weiss

"It's OK we'll be with you dont worry" said Blake

Where in the world's the forgotten?  
They're lost inside your memory  
You're dragging on, your heart's been broken  
As we all go down in history

Where in the world did the time go?  
It's where your spirit seems to roam  
Like losing faith to our abandon  
Or an empty hallway from a broken home

Well don't look away from the arms of a bad dream  
Don't look away, sometimes you're better lost than to be seen

I don't feel strange, it's more like haunted  
Another moment trapped in time  
I can't quite put my finger on it  
But it's like a child that was left behind

So where in the world's the forgotten?  
Like soldiers from a long lost war  
We share the scars from our abandon  
And what we remember becomes folklore

Well, don't look away from the arms of a bad dream  
Don't look away, sometimes you're better lost than to be seen  
Don't look away from the arms of a moment  
Don't look away from the arms of tomorrow  
Don't look away from the arms of a moment  
Don't look away from the arms of love

Well, don't look away from the arms of a bad dream  
Don't look away, sometimes you're better lost than to be seen  
Don't look away from the arms of a moment  
Don't look away from the arms of tomorrow  
Don't look away from the arms of a moment  
Don't look away from the arms of love

sang Weiss

"Thanks Weiss I needed that"

"Your welcome"

"That's what we're here for to calm you down" said Blake

"Let's just go" said Weiss

"If it comes back just tell us" said Blake

"OK"

"GUYS! Wait up"they ran to the group

"What happened to Grey?" asked Ruby

"I dont think he wants to talk about it Ruby" said Blake

"Yeah it's bad"

"OK"

"Ruby i'll tell you away from Sapphire"

"Why can't I hear?"

"Fine. you want me to tell you guys what the voices said?"

"Yes please"

"They said we're all going to die"

"I'm sorry for asking" said Ruby

"HELP ME" yelled someone

"Hold on we're coming!wait Ruby do you recognize that voice?" asked Sapphire

"Yes I do why do I have a feeling it's our sister"

"HELP ME HE'S GOING TO KILL ME"

"Let's go" they ran to the voice and Ruby and Sapphire were surprise it was their sister angel Ruby runs up and hits the Guy off of her

"Ruby?, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me angel"

"Sapphire?"

"Yes Angel, it's me" Sapphire said softly

"I love you both thank you"

"We love you too" they said in sync

"Lets go before something bad happens to you Angel" Said Blake they Ran they still need to find the sprinkler

"How long do we have to walk?" asked Weiss

"It's right here" said Ruby as she turned the valve

"Lets go back" the ran as fast as they could to the kitchen and they noticed the fire was gone and they proceeded to the kitchen and someone jumped on Blake and she tried to shake him off but Ruby punched him off of her

"Thanks for that Ruby"

"no problem"


End file.
